Obsession
by Mo.joo
Summary: Anju Kobayashi is prisoner at Las Noches, used as a tool at Sosuke Aizen's request. Before all this madness, it wasn't any better either. So when Grimmjow comes in attempts to kill her, she plans to let him. GrimmjowOC rated M for language. Oneshot


Garwsh i didn't even make it. well i did but i didnt get this online fast enough. made at my friend's request and because she gave me the character. AHHHH! IT FEELS SOOOO GOOD THAT I'VE FINISHED THIS! enjoy ya'll. and JEN! YOU BETTER LIKE THIS!

**PAIRING: Grimmjow Jeager + OC (belonging to JENNY)**

**DISCLAIM!: I don't own BLEACH like every other person WITH THE EXCEPTION OF TITE KUBO! And i do not own this OC either!**

**SUMMARY: Anju Kobayashi is prisoner at Las Noches, used as a tool at Sosuke Aizen's request. Before all this madness, it wasn't any better either. So when Grimmjow comes in and ends it, she plans to let him.**

**Drug of Obsession**

_You're pathetic. You're just a thing. Not even worth jack shit. Nobody wants you, not even Father or Mother. Your body is the only good thing that the world has given you. Nobody wants you. They all hate you. You deserve a slow painful death._

_You're not even supposed to be alive._

Anju woke up to the distant slam of heavy wooden doors.

The nightmare that held her had left her shaking. The perspiration made her raven colored hair even darker and damp, her bare neck cooling against the wind of the illuminated night. The cool, thin fabric of an oversized shirt stuck to her damp skin. Even with the cool feeling, her body was burning with fear. It was as though the whispers around her in her night terror had all but disappeared. She looked around the room in a vain attempt to see where the voices were coming from, but was left with the curiosity of where she was.

Then she remembered.

Anju was in Hueco Mundo. It was a place where spirits who had not been yet relieved of their past resided in. It was a place where the stories of fearsome beast had come from. It was a constant battleground for these beasts. They hunted for each other mercilessly on these grounds, to see who would be the first to eat the other. The triumphant roars of one signified to consummation of strength. They were called Hollows.

And in the middle of it all was the palace of Las Noches. Only the most powerful of these Hollows had the right to step foot into the walls of the great palace. These Hollows in human forms possessed the most powerful abilities in Hueco Mundo, were called Arrancars. They were the ones that kept her prisoner here.

She looked around the room. It was quite large and provided all the comforts of the regular room, but the barred windows told one that there was no freedom within the fancy room. It was a prison no matter what comforts were held in it.

Anju had no idea why she was being kept here. She was just walking back home from a client's one day. The next time Anju woke up, she was placed in this prison, staring at a world on eternal darkness.

And then she was placed before Aizen, a man who had claimed himself God within this demonic world.

"_Do you know why you're here Anju Kobayashi?" The Lord Aizen had asked in a smooth voice._

_She flinched at a movement by one of the other menacing persons sitting above. She shook her head in a 'no'_

_He chuckled, even though there was nothing to laugh at. The man with silver hair beside him gave Anju a fox like smile. Aizen spoke again. His voice was hinted with amusement._

"_You're here because you possess a power that I need," he said. His voice grew darker with every word. "You're ability to create a bondage between all spirits is the key to my plans. You're only purpose here is to help me destroy the Seireitei, the Soul Society, and the world of the living. You are my tool, and you will die as my tool. Do you understand?"_

_Anju only stared at him with wide gold eyes. His words had explained everything to her. They told her why she could see the strange people with chains at their center, why monsters always obeyed her, why the chains held her like a dog. But they held nothing, no purpose for her to drive through. She was only a tool that held no purpose._

They left her to cry to herself. She hated them for keeping her here, in this cage. But it was no worse than before. It was no worse than when her father abused her mentally and physically. It was no better than when her "clients" abused her body. This could only be a fraction of what torture in what the world of the living—as _they_ called it—had pushed her through.

In all—Anju was a complete mess.

As Anju sat up on the bed, she looked at the barred window. The moon held her gaze, washing over her in stripes of white and black. It gave her calmness familiar to the night sea that she always escaped to.

Despite being trapped in a cage like a helpless bird, Anju always depended on the moon to give her a serenity.

Suddenly the door of her room clicked open. Anju quickly fell back onto the bed and scrambled to pull the thin covers over her once again before the visitor could see.

The visitor entered the room with heavy steps. It paused when it reached the foot of Anju's bed. Anju felt her spine vibrate in fear as she felt the visitors eyes crawled over her. It was a feeling she was supposed to be used to by now, with all those eyes that had tried to pry her clothes off. But the mixture of fear made it worse than ever before. Anju shifted her weight to the other side to try and get herself to be more comfortable.

That was a mistake.

The figure lunged at her. It wrapped around her throat. The heavy weight caused her to sink further into the pillows. She opened her eyes, looking at the figure. Her blurring vision caught the sight of menacing teal eyes.

Grimmjow glared at her with his glinting eyes. She stared into them, momentarily lost into the bright color that was impossible to pass for natural. It was only when his grip on her throat tightened that she realized he was choking her.

"Stop, please stop." She whispered hoarsely. But the grip only tightened. Her hands reached up to pry his hands off but it was no use. Grimmjow's strength was too great for her. She knew this because he was the one who retrieved her. She saw when he destroyed the other Arrancar when the honey haired girl had restored his arm. His power was beyond hers.

Nevertheless she gave the effort to claw at him, resulting on a fruitless attempt and her fingernails getting sore.

I'm going to die. Anju closed her eyes; let her hands fall to her sides and waited for her breath to stop. She might as well…

And then he let go.

Grimmjow collapsed on the other side of the king sized bed. His hand loosened its grip but still lingered there. She gasped for the much needed air and rolled on to the floor desperate to get away before he could launch another attack. Her best effort to hide from him was to huddle on a corner next to the head of the bed.

"Why?" his voice said.

"Why what?" Anju had gotten used to responding to the Arrancars. She had been here long enough to get used to them.

"Why did you just give up like that?" he murmured and then with a growl, "I expected that you humans would fight for your lives no matter what."

Anju brought her knees closer to her chest. "I have nothing to fight for."

"Why is that?"

"It's—my life doesn't mean anything."

He was now leaning to the side of the bed. Anju could see a small tuft of teal hair and a hand hanging lazily on the edge. "And why do ya think that? Don't humans think that everything means something?"

"Not everyone," she managed out a small sad giggle. "Not me."

There was a silence that came over them. It was uncomfortable. Anju was too afraid to speak, incase her words would offend him and he would attack her again. But he held no sign of threat. She decided to break the unbearable silence.

"Tell me Grimmjow, have you ever heard of a hostess before?"

"Yeah, one of those whores in the world of the living right?"

She flinched in the word. But she nodded, even though he couldn't see, "Yeah, I was one."

"Oh,"

She laughed, unknowing that she was so free to talk to him. She was just talking.

"My father abused me a lot when I was young and my mother ignored me—practically ruined my whole childhood. By the time I was eleven he told to me to work to get us through. At first I worked as a 'doll' in a doll house. And then when I was old enough, I worked as a hostess. My parents still hated me so much. Threw me out of the house was the only solution. I struggled into supporting myself." [A/N: Damn…well that sucked]

"Why didn't you do something to make you happy? Don't humans have this thing that comforts them? I forgot what it was—something about the heart—" he growled with frustration.

"You mean love?" Anju answered him.

"Yeah—yeah that's it."

"I've never really known love," Anju said. "It's…complicated."

"Then why do you have it?" Grimmjow was now looking at her, leaning over the bed to do so. But she didn't meet his eyes even when he willed it.

Anju shrugged, "It supposed to be a force, which pulls two people together. It's unexplainable."

"Bullshit," he grumbled.

"It makes every wrong thing right," she sighed, only hoping that her words could be true. "It makes everything disappear until you and that person are the only people left in the world. You're—you're not complete without them. It's like one half of you can't function without the other. It's supposed to feel like something unexplainable."

"That's a bunch of crap," he argued. "You can't see it can you? How can you feel something when you can't even see it right in front of your eyes? This is a bunch of fucking shit made by stupid humans."

"It's not," she looked at him with her golden eyes illuminating in the darkness. Grimmjow swore that he could see them pulsating and vibrating. "That's why it's unexplainable. You don't have to see something to prove that it's true."

"It's not!" fury was shaking him. "You can't hold it in your hand! It's just a fucking human myth!"

"It's there!" she began to contract Grimmjow's anger. Her fist where clenched. "Why do you keep saying that it's not true? How can you know?"

The last remaining piece of tolerance that he held faded into dust. He rushed forward to grab her arms and pull her towards his grimacing face. His sharp teeth were bared at her. He screamed.

"BECAUSE IF IT WERE TRUE, I'D BE IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Anju blinked once—twice. Blood heated her face, making her ears hot as well as her cheeks. Her hearst was racing in a panic.

"W-what?" she whispered, thinking that she was imagining his words.

"God," he let go her and leaned back to sit on the cold floor. Desperately running his fingers though his teal colored hair. "I'm a fucking pathetic excuse for an Espada. How you feel so much pain when there's nothing hurting you?"

She looked at the Sexta Espada. "Why were you trying to kill me earlier?"

He looked at her, indescribable lights were hidden beneath the blue irises but then he looked away as soon as he did and chuckled softly. "At first I hated you for making me feel this way. I felt weak. And then later, every time I saw you, I wished that you were dead."

She could almost read the thoughts on his face. "So you thought killing me would be the best solution."

He nodded but sighed, his hands fell limp on his lap. "I just couldn't do it. Like I said—I'm a pathetic excuse for an Espada."

Anju stared at him. She thought of all the times he looked at her with hate, anger. Anju had always thought that he hated her for the mere fact that she was human. She always thought that he hated her for something that was beyond her control.

She never thought that he would _love _her.

Why? Why did he love such a simple being as her? She never felt so stupid. The confusion, the frustration, the pain—it gathered up all in her chest, waiting to explode like a ticking bomb.

Hate and anger was something that she constantly saw in the cruel universe. It would hide in the presence of others, but the evil would always rage in her eyes. No matter how many times she tried to hide, the evil of the world would throw its wrath at her. The tears, the shouting, the hate—it was something that Anju was used to. She was used to be reduced to only see red and black in the world, cruel colors that ruled over her vision of the world.

Love was a different story.

She remembered the chills across her spine when they stared at her—the Arrancars—especially Grimmjow. Even when he gazed down at her with his fierce sneer, she felt a small bud pulsate in her chest.

_He loves me._

It was a simple thought. But even simple words could trigger the most powerful sensations.

Everything happened in one prolonging moment. Light blossomed from the bud. It cascaded over her body, making her warm and light headed. It was so bright she could almost see the blue, pinks, and greens that dotted her vision. And in the center of it all was the Sexta Espada.

As he held his head down and his hands limp in his lap, Anju crawled over to him. She knew that he could hear her inching towards him be he never flinched or moved away. She huddled next to him, looking at him at the corner of her eyes to see what he would do.

He remained limp, only to glance her at the corner of his eyes for a quick moment from behind his cyan hair. Anju propped herself on her knees. She reached to brush a strand o hair away from his shadowed eyes. She gasped when his hand snapped around her wrist.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, a flush creeping up her cheeks. "I-I wasn't thinking. I'll—"

She squealed as he pulled her toward him. Grimmjow lifted the human girl by the waist and forced her to sit on his lap. Anju blushed crimson when she realized that she was straddling him.

"You're like an obsession," he said with a low growl. "Every second I spend thinking, I have to be near you, like a drug."

He gazed at her. Her body was outlined by the pale moon that was the only thing that lit up this damn hell hole. Anju had let her hair fall over one side of her shoulder, making a curtain to darken the light. Her fingers brushed over the hard bone of the remainder of his hollow mask.

He could feel her fingers running over the bone so softly, making it vibrate. Anju hesitated when Grimmjow's breath hitched.

"You have no idea how that feels," he whispered, closing his eyes as though he was going to go to sleep helplessly.

Anju's fingers brushed over the bone again. It wasn't long before her curious fingers gave his hair a feather like touch. It was soft, like silk. But the journey did not end there. Her fingers swept over the other side of Grimmjow's face, tracing the corner of his right eye, brushing over his cheek, lingering over his strong jaw line. Finally, her fingers grazed over his broad lips.

She could feel his cool breath. Her fingers lingered there for another moment. Then Anju let them run back through his hair again, cupping his cheek with her other hand, and met his lips shyly with hers.

Quickly as Grimmjow snapped open his eyes, Anju pulled away. She looked away from him, afraid to gaze in those cyan eyes that held her even more prisoner than she was in Hueco Mundo.

Suddenly she felt a hand slither around the back of her neck. And an arm slid around her waist. She struggled in vain, finding herself just inches towards Grimmjow's face.

"Does love hurt like this?" He asked as their eyes locked onto each other. Grimmjow was trembling. Everything he knew—everything that he was taught after being transformed by the Hyougoku, all the cravings to put the world into a delicious destruction…the Sexta Espada simply forgot.

The only craving he held now was for her.

Anju reached to cup his face between her hands again, being gentle with his hollow fragment. They pulled closer to each other slowly, both afraid that one wrong move would make the other turn away.

Both the Arrancar and human were not prepared for the full blown ecstasy that was hurled over their bodies the moment their lips had touched.

Every muscle in Grimmjow's body tensed underneath Anju's body. His arm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer. She did the opposite of Grimmjow—relaxing and melting into the bliss. But they wanted to complete the same impossible task—to pull into each other's bodies so that they could be one. That way, they wouldn't have to break away in two separate beings.

Anju was the first to pull away—human meant that she needed air. Grimmjow's lips skimmed over her cheek, inhaling all the sweet pleasure he needed from her. He kissed her jaw line. Anju gasped softly at the sensitive touch of her neck being met with his lips.

"I have this craving to make you mine." his breath grazed her neck. But his voice in her ear made her tremble. "Will you let me?"

Anju felt her eyes fall close on their own. Her body was slowly distancing itself from her screaming mind—telling her that this was so wrong to be with him. Her being was moving on its own accord—doing what it thought was best.

Why did her mind tell her that this act was so forbidden?

How more forbidden could it be than having all those other men defile her body? They satisfied themselves by using her and leaving her in the motel with money. As if that would make her forget. With every act she was paid to do, Anju always felt disgusted with her body. No matter how many times she washed, the repulsive scent still remained. She could never find a way to wash it off.

With Grimmjow—it disappeared completely. Her body craved to mingle with his scent, and only his scent.

This love was real. It enlightened her world. She could see so many images, so many colors, no many unexplainable waves rippling through her body.

What was so wrong, when it was so right?

"Yes,"

* * *

[A/N: Obsession by SHINee. .com/watch?v=VA80KwDBniI . I KNOW it's not in japanese or english but this song has good meaning AND I LOVE THEMMM! these are the english translations to the song...well part of them anyways...more like the rap in Minho's part. hahaha credit goes to BoyssBeforeFlowerss :D this was my "drive" through out the whole thing]

_Even the reason I love became a sin_

_The deep wounds slowly, burnt up and turned to ash_

_But to forget will be more painful than to lose it_

_As I kill my breath_

_I'm going to die_

_Those moments_

_Bring it back_

Grimmjow gasped. He bit his lip to suppress a loud moan and collapsed next to a panting Anju. She pulled close to his outstretched arms as their bare legs tangled together. Grimmjow threw the thin sheets over them, protecting their exposed bodies from the Hueco Mundo wind. Nonetheless, Anju shivered in his arms, making them tighten around her. She nuzzled into the nape of his neck like a kitten.

He purred in the pleasure of her hands unintentionally running down his spine to wrap her arms around his waist. Realizing his mistake, he looked down at the human girl's bowed head.

How innocent can this girl be, he wondered as he ran his finger into her hair. No wonder why those fucking son of bitches come after her. She's too fucking pure.

He continued to brush her hair with his fingers, cursing to himself for thinking how soft it was. Only when he blindly reached to wave a strand away from her face, did he feel a light moisture stroke his finger.

"What's wrong?" He lifted her chin to meet his eyes with urgency. Her eyes bred streaks of tears. He wiped them quickly from her face.

"I-I wish I met you sooner Grimmjow," her voice broke into sobs. The tears that Grimmjow desperately wiped away fell even more. "That way—I wouldn't—wouldn't have let myself be…like this."

"Anju—" it felt strange to say her name. It felt like sparkling water had washed through his mouth.

"I wish I had saved myself for you."

"Anju," he cupped her crying face in his large hands. "Stop, just stop."

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow."

"Anju," he growled softly. "Nothing was your fault. It never was then—it isn't now. I'm going to protect you from now on, you hear? Whatever perverted mother fuckers comes near within twenty feet of you, I'll rip them apart. Understand?"

She stared at him with her pleading eyes. The promise—he _knew—_glistened in his eyes. He knew that he could make that promise for her and only for her.

"Okay," she shyly kissed his chin. "I trust you because I love you."

He gave her a small smile before placing his lips on hers once more. They continued like that till slept found the two forbidden lovers within each others embrace.

Aizen sat back in his chair. His arm propped up onto the arm rest for his head to lazily rest on. He watched with growing amusement at Arrancar and human together on one bed, under the sheets, _embracing each other._

He had watched the whole thing. From the time that his Sexta Espada was strangling his tool, through the moments they screamed each others name, to…this.

"Oh my, my, my,"

Aizen slightly tilted his head towards the open door behind him. Its light illuminated the screen. "Gin," he greeted casually.

"Looks like ya got two love birds trapped in tha same cage," Gin Ichimaru chuckled as he watched the Sexta Espada and the human breathed in sync in their sleep.

"It seems," Aizen nodded with a raised eyebrow. "That I do indeed."

"So watcha gunna do?"

Aizen lingered upon his options. How rare it was to find a hollow that still had the heart to love another—let alone the other being human. The Lord of Hueco Mundo mused over his curiousity. Gin chuckled to himself when his Lord's dark eyes brightened on his decision.

"This is going to be fun," Gin stepped out, bowing to the back of Aizen, and walked away. The door thundered to a close. It left the darkness around Aizen once more and the screen being the only light once again.

"It is indeed," he laughed quietly to himself as Grimmjow snapped open his eyes and glared at him from the screen with a look of death.


End file.
